The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same.
Image sensors such as CCD sensors or CMOS image sensors are applied to various electronic products, such as a mobile phone, a digital camera, an optical mouse, a surveillance camera, and a biometric device. As electronic products become more compact and multi-functional, a semiconductor package including an image sensor may also become more compact/high density, lower power consumption, higher speed, higher reliability, lower price, and better image quality. In order to meet such requirements, various studies are being conducted.